


Discovery

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, M/M, Nudity, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce makes a discovery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discovery

Neither Dick nor Jason expected Bruce to find out about their relationship this way. Dick blamed himself for not locking the door last night and not telling Jason to go to his room after their adventures.

Jason had woken up that morning before Dick did, he was naked and looking for his underwear. Jason thought he saw Dick toss it somewhere behind the bookcase but he couldn’t find it. As Jason was searching for his underwear he heard the door open, turned around, and saw Bruce.

“Shit.” quickly Jason grabbed a book to cover himself up but ended up knocking down half a shelf of books in the process.

“Jason, what are you doing?”

From hearing all the noise, Dick sat up in his bed and questioned, “What’s happening?” he looked over at Jason, naked by his bookcase then at Bruce by the door, “Oh…” he grabbed handfuls of bedsheets to cover up himself. “Oh no.”

“Dick, why is Jason naked in your room!?”

Dick looked back at Jason, who had frozen in place, “Um…”

Bruce refused to wait for an answer, saying, “Both of you better be in my office in ten minutes,” he growled, and slammed the door.

As soon as Bruce left, Jason started to relax, “I should leave.”

“No, it’s fine. He was going to find out sooner or later.”

In five minutes they were in Bruce’s office and as luck would have it, Jason couldn’t find any of his clothes and had to wear Dick’s --without underwear of course. The two of them sat next to each other, waiting for Bruce to arrive.

“Oh my god, he saw me naked…”

“I’m sure he’s seen worse,” Dick reached over and grabbed Jason’s hand, “Eventually we were going to have to tell him.”

“Not like this.”

“It’ll be fine.”

“He saw me naked, how the hell is that fine?”

“I told you, he’s seen worse.”

A few minutes later, Bruce walked in with Alfred. Dick could feel Jason freeze up and he tightened his grip on his hand in an attempt to calm him down. Jason tensed up whenever Bruce was around, he didn’t think as well, and was a little more mouthy and reckless. Whenever Bruce was around he become more emotional.

Bruce’s eyes went right toward their hands, he let off a barely audible sigh and a soft smile, “Is everything consensual?”

“Yes.”

“How long have you two been dating?”

Dick glanced over at Jason, who nodded, it was a silent signal and Dick spoke for the both of them, “Three months.”

“Is there a problem, Bruce?” Jason spoke, letting go of Dick’s hand and crossing his arms.

“Actually, no.” Bruce said, “As long as you both have been consensual, don’t let it interfere with your work, and lock your door I don’t believe there is a problem.”

“Then why did you ask us to come in here?” Jason asked, agitated.

“Jay don’t --”

“To make sure everything is okay between you two and tell you,” he glared at Dick, “to keep your door locked.”

Jason began to relax a little as he noticed most of Bruce’s attention was on Dick, Bruce continued, “What if Damian had walked in? If he would have walked in,” Bruce pointed at each of them, “You two would have had to give him the sex talk.”

Dick blushed and stayed quiet, Jason started laughing and said, “I’ll make sure he locks the door next time.”

“Good. Thank you.” 


End file.
